Dirty Secrets
by Cybrus
Summary: Have you held in a secret from someone you knew your entire life? Have you felt something inside, but too afraid to speak? Have you told a lie and everyone knew it? Well, my name is Rocky and today I have a story to tell. But I have a Secret, you can't tell anyone, but I-I love Chase. Rated M for safety!
1. Chapter 1: Memories to the Present

Rocky's POV:

My love for Chase all started when we were younger...

-Flashback-

"Hey! Ryder I see a random pup, can i check it out?"

"Sure Chase! Go on ahead, but be careful." Said Ryder.

"Now where did he go?" Chase just started his police pup training like 2 weeks ago. Good thing is, he was taught how to sence out smells, without a host!

Mild Whipering*

"Huh, what was that?" Chase got curious, he wanted to see who was out there.

Chase was only 4 years old at the time, when I was 3, however, I was scared. I knew from a mile away he glared at me, but with a concering look.

I ran towards a bush to cry a little.

Nobody loved me. I was a stray.

Who cares if i die.

"Hello? Anyone there? I am here to comfort you! But please dont hurt me, I am still young." Chase said.

"Hello?" Rocky said in a terrified tone.

"Whats your name little fella?" Chase said in a cheerful tone.

"M-My names i-is Roc-Roc-Rocky." Rocky was stutering real bad.

"No need to be scared little Rocky."

Chase kinda blushed when he said that.

Rocky got a little feeling inside, not love, but a caring calm feeling. He liked it.

"Can we be fr-friends?" Rocky said, still frightend.

"Sure, I will take you back to the lookout!

How long has it been since you ate?"

"3 days." Rocky said.

"Wow. I dont think I went that long without eating, b-but enough about me what about you? I wanna know about little rocky!" Chase blushed hard, every time he says it.

-End of Flashback-

Thats how it all started, the journey continues. However, Chase still calls me little Rocky, he still blushes from it, but now everyone knows it.

Yesterday, we were called into a mission. Everyone got into the elevator, got our uniforms, and lined up.

"Ready for action, Ryder sir"

Man, I love his catchphrases. He is so cute when he says it.

Pups we have an emergency, Mayor good way lost her pet Chicken chicaletta, we gonna need to find her.

Chase! I need you and your sences to sniff out chialetta.

"Chase is on the case!"

Rocky! I need-

"Me?" Rocky said questionably. "Yes Rocky, didn't you forget. Everytime Mayor Goodway loses her Pet chicken, we try to team Chase with a differnet pup!"

"Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot!" Rocky was lost in thought when Chase said his catchphrase. He thought about it, what if he said Chase is on... Rocky. He liked that idea. He liked it ALOT! Rocky!

I just need you just in case we gonna need bait.

"Green means go!"

Chase's POV:

"Man, I love Rocky's little catchphrase. It kinda turns me on a little."

Paw Patrol Is On A Roll!

We all got in our vehicals to head to the city hall. As we were heading there, I stared at Chase, and the road, but mainly Chase. His ears flopping in the air...

"Hey Mayor Goodway! Hows it goin?"

"Not good! I lost my pet chicken." Mayor goodway said in a worried tone.

Rocky' POV:

This is where it happened. This is where he blushed, but harder than 3 years ago.

But now Ryder and Mayor Goodway saw it. Lets continue!

"Come on, lets go little Rocky!"

"Wait, Chase what did you say?" Ryder said in a with a grining look.

"Uh oh." Chase said with a dissapointing look. He blushed, he blushed so hard he looked like Marshall's firetruck.

"Um, hey lets go, times awasting!" Chase said in a rushing kinda tone.

Ryder's POV:

"Hey Mayor goodway. I have a question."

"Say it my dear." said Mayor Goodway

"Don't you ever think that a few of my pups are in love? Like gay and striaght love?" asked Ryder.

"I never thought of that, why do you ask?"

Said Mayor goodway.

"For over three years, Chase was treating Rocky like his brother. But I think it got closer. More like boyfriend." said Ryder.

"Or crush." said Mayor Goodway. "It looks like they haven't confessed yet."

"How do you know?" Said Ryder.

"Chase had blushed hard, It remimded me of when I was doing that when I was younger, when I had a crush." said Mayor Goodway.

"Thanks Mayor Goodway!" Said Ryder.

"No problem dear!" said Mayor Goodway

\- 30 minutes later-

"Thanks for bringing back my dear chicaletta." said Mayor Goodway.

"No problem, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" said Ryder.

Rocky's POV: (10 Minutes before)

"Hey Chase!" said Rocky.

"Not now little Rocky." said Chase

"But Chase!" said Rocky.

"Ok, what do you want!" said Chase.

"Well, why do you blush a little when you say little Rocky?" asked Rocky.

Chase was silent, and blushing.

"I will tell you first thing tomorrow!" said Chase.

"Thanks Chase." said Rocky.

"No Problem, little Rocky." said Chase.

This time, Chase didn't blush. He was on a mission!

Chases POV:(12:00 in the morning)

Why did I say that? I now have to confess that I love Rocky, and I don't know if he will love me back. Hmm...

Then Chase got up went to Rocky's pup house.

"Sweet dreams little Rocky, sweet dreams." said Chase

Chase then proceeded to kiss Rocky's forehead, for a really long time until he heard something.

Chase forgot that every Thursday Ryder comes and wakes him up to search around the lookout for anything suspisous. So he ran to his pup house, then he suddenly forgot that it is Wednesday.

"Man, I am very forgetful today."

Then he got an idea, he was going to say he forgot what he would say to Rocky. But then he desided to go against it. He doesn't want to hurt his feelings. But now he wondered what was that sound.

-Crunch-

"What was that!"

-Crunch-

"Hello? Who's there?"


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

Chase was scared, be was 6 years old but he didn't know what was out there.

" _Chase?"_ Said a tried, lonely voice.

"Hello? Who are you?" asked Chase.

" _Chase, can i sleep with you?_ " A little Rocky showed up in front of Chase.

"Jeez Rocky you scared the living hell out of me! Yes, yes you can come sleep with me." said Chase.

Chase felt a little bad when he cursed at Rocky, but he did scare the hell out of him.

"So, little Rocky. What was your nightmare?"

"I can't explain, i-i-its too hard to explain."

said Rocky

"Well, thats ok. When you sleep with me you should feel better." said Chase.

Rocky's POV:

Chase was firce and bossy, but he never showed how concerning he was to his pals. Rocky loved that about him. He was going to confess to him, but he fell asleep. "

Darn, I should've told him when I could. Well, i'll leave that to him." wispeared Rocky.

 **Rocky's Dream POV:**

 _It was black, there was nothing but just a tiny figure. However, that tiny figure got close. It wasn't running towards him, it was walking. All of a sudden, highlighting mode activated_.

 **-Highlight mode-** A mode in the dream world where you can highlight certain objects or colors.

 _But the highlight mode wouldn't let me control it. It highlighted a little red thing. But it was still deceding the color, eventully it changed to pink. The thing is, it dangled as the figure moved closer. Rocky could only think of one thing, it was Chase. The figure suddenly turned into Chase, but now it ran towards Rocky. Rocky was scared, he tried running away but he ended up coming back to where he started. Chase was right next to him, but Chase was... concering. He was slouching down. More like hanging down. Then Rocky saw something he feared more than anything. A noose! Around Chase's neck. Blood dripped down every second._ _All he heard was *drip* *drip* *drip*_ _H_ _e listed to the sounds, he suddenly yelled_

 _"CHAAAAAAAAAAASE!"_

 _He ran towards him. He disapered, he was now on the ground._

" _Ahh!" Rocky screamed._

" _Hey! Calm down **Little Rocky**." said_

 _"Chase"_

 _Rocky has heard that before. Rocky suddenly calmed down._

 _"Rocky, I have to tell you something._ " said "Chase"

" _What is it?" excliamed Rocky._

 _" **I Love You!** **"**_

 _Suddenly, Chase kissed him. He loved it, he tasted his tounge. He like when it was half way down his throat, but then faniesy disapeard. All he heard was..._

 _ **Little Rocky? Little Rocky. Little Rocky!**_

"Aug! Aww, what is going on?" said startled Rocky.

Chase was blushing a little bit.

"So, Um. What was your dream about?" said Chase.

"What?" Said Rocky, trying to aviod the question altogether.

"What was your dream? You were moaning and groaning, and you said..."

Chase hestitated. He was going to question more but then he broke down.

 _"Rocky heres the thing, We've been pals for the last 3 years. I have treated you like my brother, and the thing Is, I think its something else."_

 _"What is it?" Rocky said kinda worried._

" _Rocky I-I-I *AHEM* I- **I love you!**_ " _said Chase._

 _Chase then proceeded to blush real hard, but he put on a smile. He was hoping Rocky would say yes._

" _Chase, I have been waiting years to hear that. **I love you** too!" said Rocky._

 _They then proceeded to kiss like they did in Rocky's dream._

 _"Please don't tell anyone Rocky!" said Chase._

 _"I won't" said Rocky._

- _Too Late_!-

Woah!

"Chase are you ok? You passed out like a minute ago, I was gonna get Ryder!" said a worried Rocky.

"No, its ok. I am ok. Thanks for asking little Rocky." Chase said.

Chase thought to himself. " _Man, Maybe I do have a chance with him. I'll ask him in the morning._ "

"Hello? Chase." said Rocky.

"Huh? Oh sorry lost in thought." said Chase.

"You alright?" Rocky asked conceringly.

"I am tired, thats what. Lets get to bed." said nervous Chase.

"Ok!"

Rocky then proceeded to climb in bed with Chase. Rocky quickly drifted back to sleep. Chase blushed and knew that Rocky went to sleep a few seconds ago, but he kissed Rocky on the forehead. He then drifted off to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

"Heya Wocky! Time to get up its 7:00!" said Zuma

"Hey Zuma. Is breakfast ready?" said Rocky.

"Its weady and Wyder wanted us to get you. Also, why awe(are) you sleeping in Chase's pup house?" asked Zuma.

"Zuma, don't worry about it. Eveyone gets a nightmare once in a while." said Rocky.

"Oh ok!" Zuma said with a grin.

Rocky then got up and walked over to the breakfast bowls inside the lookout. He notice Chase was right next his bowl. He had gotten his thrid bowl this morning.

"More please!" Chase said with food in his mouth.

"After Rocky gets his seconds." said Ryder.

"Aww, darn. Eat up Little Rocky!"

Chase then proceeded to blush and continue finishing his bowl

This is a great start to the morning!

-1 Hour Pases-

Chase and Rocky were at the pup park. When Chase said...

"Hey Rocky! Remember when I had said that I had something to tell you yesterday?"

"Yeah?" Rocky wanted to hear the words, I love you, but then...

 _Paw Patrol to the lookout!_

"Hold that thought!" said Chase

Ryder Needs Us! said Chase and Rocky in unison.

They both giggled and went to the lookout. Suprisingly this time, Marshall didn't knock down everyone this time.

"Good job Marshall! said Chase."


	3. Chapter 3: Mission with a Confession

As all of the pups entered the main lobby of the lookout, once again Chase said his little catchphrase.

"Ready for action, Ryder sir!"

Man, I still love his litte phrase. Rocky thought to himself.

Pups we have an emergency, this time it is not Mayor Goodway!

Finally, something other than saving a chicken. Rocky said to himself again.

Oodly enough, so did Chase.

Anyway, Mr. Porter went to the city hall

only to find out the water tower is leaking water again.

Everyone Gasps!*

He reported that it looked like it was leaking water for at least an hour.

"So that's why I couldn't get water this morning." Rocky said.

Everyone giggled, but Chase just blushed at Rocky. Ryder noticed.

After this mission, I need Rocky and Chase in my office.

Ooo! Everyone except Chase and Rocky said.

Now both Chase and Rocky were blushing, both were really red.

Chase!, I need you to block the roads, just in case the water tower could break, we don't want any damage. Chase was blushing still, but he said his line.

"Chase is on the case!"

Rocky!, I know you don't like water. However, you have got the tools and the skills to do this. Rocky was still blushing and was silent. Chase got up and sat next to him and wispered.

"You need to say your line" wispeared Chase.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Rocky said quietly.

"Green means go!"

"There we go!" said a little irritated Ryder.

Paw patrol is on a roll!

Rocky, Chase, and Ryder went down to thier vehicals.

Skye's POV:

"Hey guys! Don't you think its werid that Chase and Rocky are together more?"

"I don't really know, but I think they both have a crush on each other." Said Marshall.

"Seems like it." Rubble said.

"Thats adowible, and cute. Wish I had that luck!" Zuma said.

"Wait, Zuma. Are you... also gay for Rocky!?" said Skye.

"Well, it isn't just Rocky. Its Chase too."

exclaimed Zuma.

"We have a problem." Skye said.

"Yes we do." said Marshall.

-At the water tower-

Rocky go and get another recycled pipe to fix the tower. Chase go and block all the roads, we don't want damage just in case.

"Yes sir, Ryder sir."

They both said in unison. They all giggled and went to work.

-A few minutes pass-

Thats good Rocky, we are done here. You both are good pups. Ryder then proceeded to scratch both Chase and Rocky's ears.

Lets all go home. Remember, go to my office, but you can have a five minute break. So don't rush it!

\- At the lookout-

"See you later Ryder." Chase said kinda worried.

"So, Chase what did you need to say to me, from when we were at the pup park?" Rocky asked.

Chase blushed and got nervous, he felt like he was pressured. If he confessed now, it still seems too early, but if he didn't he would most likely lose his chance with Rocky.

"So, what is it?" Rocky proceeded to ask again.

Rocky also felt nervous, he also felt pressured. He didn't want to lose Chase.

"I will tell you when we get to Ryder's office." said nervous Chase.

Rocky felt a sigh of relief, so did Chase. They both noticed it.

"Wait, you felt pressured too!" They both said in unison.

That was werid. Its like we are thinking the same th-

Chase cut himself off. He knew he had a chance, once he said it Rocky will say yes to him, but when does he say it.

"Whats worng? You look happy, and upset? Are you, crying!" Rocky said.

Chase had tears of joy.

"No there is just something in my eye." Chase lied, but he felt bad about it.

"Hmm... You don't need to lie to me Chase." said Rocky.

All of a sudden, their pup tags rang.

" _Come to my office, both of you!_ "

"Lets go Chase, you can tell me in there." said Rocky.

They both went to Ryder's office. He then asked...

"Why do you blush alot Chase?" asked Ryder.

"Its um, it is uhh."

Its final, Chase was pressured.

"Go on say it!" Said Rocky.

"Ryder, three years ago, I found Rocky.

He was scared and I felt he needed a friend. I treated him like my brother..."

Chase hesitated a little bit. He then said... "But I think Rocky, to me, he is more than a brother, he is more than a friend. Rocky, I-I-I *Ahem* I-I Love you Rocky."

Ryder was shocked. Rocky blushed real hard, but the only one taking it hard was Chase. He was blushing so hard that he looked away.

" _Its ok Chase, **I love you too!**_ "


	4. Chapter 4: Quick Love

-*WARNING: EXTREME NSFW SECNE

GO TO CHAPTER FIVE IF NEEDED. YOU WILL MISS NOTHING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. *-

Chase felt werid when he woke up this morning. After he had confessed his love for Rocky, and when Rocky confessed back, Chase couldn't look at him. All Rocky wanted was for him to say hi, all he got was a blushful look and a little smile.

Rocky's POV:

"Man, what is up with Chase today? He isn't responding to me anymore." Rocky said to himself.

 _"Pups return to the Lookout!"_

"Ryder needs us!"

Said Chase and Rocky in unison. They looked at each other and then they smiled at each other.

Everyone proceeded to the elevator. Execpt Marshall slipped on Rocky's dinner bowl and slid towards everyone.

"Woah-oah! *OOF* Uhh, sorry everyone."

said Marshall.

Suddenly, Rocky felt someone on top of him. It was Chase!

"Man, oh man you feel good." Rocky accidently said outloud his thought.

"Uhh, Rocky. What did you say?" asked Skye.

"I uhh, I mean, Man, dinner felt good today!" said pressured Rocky.

"Sure you did!" said everyone.

"Hey Rocky!" Chase wispeard.

"Yeah Chase!" wispeard Rocky.

"I kinda liked when I was on top of you." said Chase.

"Oh!" said Rocky.

As the elevator rose up, the pups didn't receve their uniforms.

"Uhh, ready for action, Ryder sir?"

Good morning pups! Today, I have a suprise for all of you!

"Woah, what is it?" asked impatent Rubble.

I am getting there. Today pups! We venture around... The New Adventure Bay Hotel!

"Ryder sir! May I ask a question?" asked Chase.

"Sure, go ahead!" said Ryder.

"What are the ratings? Is it luxurious?"

asked Chase.

"You bet! It has a 5 star rating! And if the company Yelp! had a 6 star rating, they would get it!" said Ryder.

"When do we leave?" asked Rocky.

"Well, we shoukd leave in ten minutes, so get moving! Pack your stuff!" damanded Ryder.

All of the pups started packing their stuff. Chase had requested that Ryder would move Rocky's pup house next to his. Ryder did move it under one condition. They couldn't move to second base. Chase and Rocky agreed.

"Hey Rocky, do you know where Mr. Police Bear is? I can't sleep without him."

asked Chase.

"Chase you are six years old! You probably don't need him now!" insisted Rocky.

"Says the one with aquaphobia!" Chase insulted back.

"Don't you dare!" said irritated Rocky.

"Ok, fine. I am sorry. Shouldn't have steeped that low anyway." said Chase.

"Good, here you go." said Rocky.

"Why do you have Mr. Police Bear?" questioned Chase.

"What, sometimes I steal him throghout the night. What do I have to say, I love you." said Rocky.

"Oh, so you're the Police Kiddnapper!" said Chase.

"Oh, officer! I have been a very bad boy! I think I deserve jail time tonight!" said a very horny Rocky.

"Just because you said that, I forgive you. And I have plans for tonight! Don't you worry." said Chase.

Rocky was suprised. Now he knows why Chase packed his pink handcuffs. Orignally, he liked Skye.

He secretly bought a pair, just in case.

He He*

"Whats so funny?" said Chase.

"Oh nothing, I just remebered and old memory." said a lieing Rocky.

"Alright pups, time to go! He have to roll out now!" said Ryder.

"Coming!" said both Rocky and Chase.

Everyone put their stuff in the paw patroler. It was also gonna be the greatest time for Rocky and Chase.

-At the Hotel-

"Alright pups! Grab your stuff, we are in floor four. Zuma and Skye, you're in Room 12. Rubble and Marshal, you're in Room 13. And our latest pair, Chase and Rocky." said Ryder

They both blushed. They were embarressed.

"You two are in room 14 I will be in Room 16. To you know, give you space." exclaimed Ryder.

Chase and Rocky blushed and looked at each other. At that point, everyone was gone, they were in thier rooms. Chase and Rocky were alone with the recepitonist.

" _Can I help you?_ " asked the receptionist.

"No we're good. We got this." said Chase.

They both went to the elevator. It was a short ride, but it took a long time. Or it felt like it. It was silent, Chase said nothing. All he did was blush and smile. The doors opened.

Chase carried the suitcases to the room door. He got nervous. He started to grab the room key and tried to put it in. He started to shake, his arms were heavy, his paws were sweaty, and his knees were weak. Rocky grabbed his hand and help him put it in. Chase loved his soft warm paws against his.

"Uhh... Ya know you could've asked for help right?" said Rocky.

"I know, but I could've done it myself." Insisted Chase.

They then pushed the door open. They saw two dog beds, and a lamp, every room had a lamp in it. What was better was there was a flat screen tv and a comfy looking shower.

"Man, this is the dream." said Rocky.

"Well, its 9:00 at night. Lets hit the hay!" said Chase.

"Wait! Chase, lets not sleep separated. Lets sleep together!" insisted Rocky.

"No, you're a big boy Rocky!" said Chase.

"Please can we sleep together?"

Rocky then gave him the puppy eyes.

"Oh ok, only for tonight." said Chase.

"Ok!" said Rocky.

They then drifted off to sleep, only to have Chase be the MVP tonight.

 ** _Chase's Dream POV:_**

 _The background was a forest, it was... claming? There was a pond. Chase saw a reflection, he saw himself._

" _Hey! Over here!" He yelled. Nobody heard._

 _All he saw was a weaping Chase. He wondered why he was crying. Is this an alternate universe of me getting rejected?_

asked Chase.

" _ **Not quite!** " Said a mysterious voice._

" _Who are you? Show your self!_ " _asked Chase._

" _Hello, Chase. My name is Hummdinger._ " _said Hummdinger._

" _Hey, I don't want to talk to you!_ _" exclaimed Chase._

" _I am only here to show you what happens here. And also this is **your dream**_ _. **You can control i** **t.** " said Hummdinger._

 _Chase then thought of Rocky, but it was not like him._

" _You see Chase. This is of you were_ _ **rejected by S** **kye."** said Hummdinger._

" _What!? That is crazy. Wait, is that Marshall?" asked Chase._

 _"Yes that is_. _You taught him how to smell you out_. _He found you,_ _lets continu_ e. _" said Hummdinger._

 _Chase then proceeded to_ _watch. He watched a horrifing thing happen. He was beating up Marshall._

"N _o, I would never do that! He is my friend._ " said Chase.

" _He stole your love Chase. Doesn't that **anger** you? Don't you feel like **punching** someone." said Hummdinger._

 _"No, I don't hurt people." said Chase._

 _Chase watched in horror, as Rocky kicked his ass. He watched himself spitting out blood._

" _Chase their is a secret Ryder never told you. You have the power to become a deadly sin. You would become the sin WRATH." said Hummdinger._

" _What? I am a deadly sin? No way!" defied Chase._

 _"Remeber when you had to kill that man that hurt that puppy. You were in thought to be put down. Ryder loves you **for who** y_ _ **ou are not what you are**_ _Now **Wake Up** or you will be killed._"

 _(Secne Kinda Taken From The Story **Regrets** written by: Carbonn15)_

Gasp! Chase suddenly woke up, Rocky was watching Crinimal Minds Season 11.

"Watcha doing Rocky? Wanna chill?" said lustful Chase.

"Oh! So you wanna do that now do ya?" said horny Rocky.

"Well, I have been a very bad dog. I need to be put in jail!" said Rocky.

It was 2:00 in the morning.

Chase grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed Rocky by his front paws to the bed frame.

"I think its time for my prisoner to receive his punishment." said Chase.

 ***WARNING: MATING AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Chase was aroused by Rocky's comments. He was hard. He said "Time for the taser." He then proceeded to rub his cock against Rocky's.

"Stop teaseing me, put it in already!" said Rocky.

Chase then prepared himself. He rub his cock a little more and then shoved it up Rock's ass.

"Oww! Not so fast. It hurts a little." Rocky said.

"You will get used to that." said Chase

Chase then started thrusting a little bit softer, but as time went on, he started going faster.

Moan* "Chase!" *Moan* Harder! Ahh!

Chase started going faster.

Eventully, Chase found Rocky's G-Spot.

Yip* "Oh Chase!" *Yip* "Harder!" *Yip*

Every time Chase thrusted, Rocky yipped.

Chase was turned on. He was going so fast and quick he eventully, couldn't bear it.

"Rocky, I-I think I gon-gonna cum!" said Chase.

Yip* "Fucking finish" *Yip* "Already!"

"Ahhh! Oh fuck yeah! Mmmm..."

"Th-thanks Chase! That felt good." exclaimed Rocky.

-*End of mating Secne*-

With Chase knotting Rocky, he started to pull out.

"No, Chase. Stay inside me." Rocky said.

"Alright." said Chase.

Chase gave one. last. thrust.

Yip*

They both fell asleep, with Chase knotting Rocky.

-Next Morning-

Knock* *Knock*

"Chase, Rocky? Time for breakfast. And I think we also need to talk."

Chase woke up to only hear...

"We need to talk."

 **Oh fuck...**


	5. Chapter 5: Caught Red Pawed

It was early morning, and Chase was wondering what the hell to do. He unknotted Rocky. He wimpered a little bit.

"Its ok little buddy." Chase said reassuring.

CHASE! If this door isn't open in the next "2 minutes, I knocking down this door!" said Ryder.

Rocky adbrutedly woke up.

"Chase? What was that?" questioned Rocky.

"Its Ryder. Quick, get up and act tired." damanded Chase.

They both got up and opened the door.

"Ywaaaan! Man, that was a good night. How was your night Ryder?" said nervous Chase.

"It was rough. Once you eat breakfast, meet me in my room." said Ryder.

Chase knew this was a bad situation, he knew the consquences of this.

"Ok Ryder." said Chase and Rocky.

"God damnit Rocky! We were too loud!

We're fucked!" said Chase panicing.

"Calm down Chase! He could want to something else." said Rocky.

"Oh, you think that. Lets ask Skye, she tells the truth." said Chase.

Chase knocked on Skyes door. Skye opened it.

"Hey Skye! Did you sleep well last night?"

"No, it was a rough night. Someone was having fun last night." said Skye.

Chase and Rocky walked back to the room to talk about the chances.

"It is like a 50/50 chance that we will mention something like last night." said panicy Chase.

"It is ok Chase, there is a chance that he doesn't kno-"

he was cut off when Chase yelled...

I COULD BE GROUNDED! I COULD BE FIRED! I COULD BE SENT BACK to the...

Chase saddend up. He remembered when he was at the pound. Abused by his own family when he was only 3 weeks old. He wished he could unsee that. He got lucky when Ryder, 8 years old, found him.

"Whats worng Chase? You look sad?" said Rocky.

"I had a dark past Rocky. I think we need to goto Ryder's room now." exclaimed Chase.

They both went to the room Ryder was in. Everyone watched as Chase was sweating.

"I-I am nervous!" said Chase.

"Just knock on the door!" damanded Rocky.

"Oh ok fine!" said Chase.

He then opened the door with his paw. He shut the door when Rocky went inside.

"So, what do you need us for?" asked Rocky.

"Tell me everything. Chase you start first." asked Ryder.

"Ok, so it all started when I had a random dream. I was crying when I found out **Skye** **had rejected** me. I soon found out by a random figure that I was a **Deadly Sin** -"

He was cut off by Ryder.

"Wait, who told you this?" asked Ryder.

"Well, that random figure was **Hummdinger.** " said Chase.

"Fuck. Sorry for the language." said Ryder.

'What is so worng with that Ryder sir?" asked Chase.

"Chase, I have a long story to tell, but first I have one thing to ask you. And it is random." said Ryder.

"So, what is it?" asked Chase.

"I want you to kiss Rocky, but like really get into it." asked Ryder.

"Umm... you're my leader. This is werid, but alright!" said Chase.

Chase quickly wiped his lips and pressed them augainst Rocky's. He made sure to get into it. He put his tounge on top of Rocky's. He moved it up and down Rocky's roof of his mouth. He loved it, he swallowed Rocky's spit. Rocky did the same. Chase then moved on top of Rocky.

"You can stop now." said Ryder.

Chase sat up and said...

"That was awkward."

"So the **_Ledgend_** is true! I can't belive it!"

said Ryder.

"What!?! So, am I a deadly sin? said Chase."

"Not just you Chase, Rocky too!"

said shocked Ryder.

"What!" said Rocky.

"What would I be?" Rocky asked.

"You will figure that out. Rocky go to your room I have to talk to Chase." said Ryder.

Rocky exited to room. Everyone was outside waiting for the aftermath.

"So, what happened?" asked Marshall.

"Where's Chase?" asked Skye.

"Can I have a second to grab all of my thoughts real quick. I'll be in my room if you need me." said Rocky.

"What's up with him?" asked Zuma.

"I don't know. I will talk to him, he is my friend after all." said Marshall.

"But be careful!" said Skye.

Marshall then knocked on the door and Rocky let him in.

-20 minutes later-

"I don't understand whats going on? It happened so fast." said Rocky.

"Its ok. Chase is probably taking hard himself." said Marshall.

All of a sudden Chase walks in.

"Oh, Chase I missed you." said Rocky.

Rocky ran towards Chase, kissed him and hugged him.

"Aww, thanks Rocky." said Chase.

"I missed you bad, I know its been only like 20 minutes, but I couldn't bare without you." said Rocky.

"I am gonna go, see you later love birds."

said werided out Marshall.

Marshall left the room. Chase and Rocky had a makeout session.

"So, what happened?" asked Rocky.

"He talked about the **Myth** and said how it is becoming true." said Chase.

"Wow! So, whats next?" asked Rocky.

"Tomorrow, I am going on a mission to talk to Mayor Hummdinger. See if he had a Dream Connetion with me." said Chase.

"Dream connetion? Chase are you ok?" asked Rocky.

Chase explained a dream connection.

- **Dream Connection-**

 **This is a function to where one host can see the dream of another host. It is still unknown how to start a dream connection, but it exists**

"Huh, that is werid. Maybe Hummdinger knows how to do it." said Rocky.

"Hey Rocky? Can you come with me on this mission? I want us to figure it out for both of us." asked Chase.

"Sure! I down for it!" said Rocky.

"Thats great! We will get up first thing in the morning to goto city hall. Then we will prepare to go to foggy bottom." said Chase.

Rocky wasn't to thrilled to go on this trip. Foggy bottom got its name from the amount of fog it gets. Fog usally means clouds, clouds usally means rain, rain means water. Rocky didn't like that.

But Rocky would do **anything for his love** **Chase!**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting To The Secret Mission

It was 7:00 in the morning and Rocky got up before Chase did. He tried to wake Chase up, but be wasn't having it. So Rocky just turned on the TV. He looked at the news.

 _Florida man murders family because he was still virgin._

"Fucking idiot." said Rocky.

Rocky continued watching, he wanted to know everything. So he got the tempature for Foggy Bottom. 84 degrees fahrenheit. He got the rain chance, he was happy. 13 percent chance of rain.

He got traffic reports. Slow traffic hour.

As Rocky collected information, he also wrote it down.

"I just need to have it." said Rocky.

He walked up to Chase, he tried waking him up again. Nothing.

"I know what to get you up with!" said Rocky grining.

Rocky then pulled the blanket out from under Chase. Chase shivered a little bit.

Rocky saw Chase's brown furballs. He proceeded to lick them. Chase shook, he started to shake so bad he was forced to wake up.

"Hey Rocky, what are you doing?" asked Chase.

"Trying to get you up, did you forget?" said Rocky.

"Forget what. The mission, no I wouldn't." said Chase.

Chase then got up and looked at the alarm clock. He saw 7:13 on the clock.

He then proceeded to eat breakfast. Rocky had already set up a bowl for him.

He ate his breakfast and continued to watch Law and Order: SVU with Rocky.

"Did you know that law and Order actully uses some real life cases, but changes them up a little?" said Rocky.

"No, I did not know that. Cool." said Chase.

They watched two episodes, then they got themselves ready. They both ran towards the lookout. They then unlocked the door and then went to the elevator.

They asended up, then they stopped to make it to a little room full of their uniforms and pup packs.

"Man, Ryder sure makes sure that everything is neat." said Rocky.

"I know that. I occasionally help out. Thats why I took down my uniform and pup pack and set them in the closet." said Chase.

"Please tell me you put my uniform next to yours." asked Rocky.

"You don't need to worry. Since I knew something was up, I grabbed both of our uniforms and put them in the closet." said Chase.

They then went inside the closet and grabbed their stuff. Rocky managed to put on his uniform, unzipped, and put on his hat. Which looked crooked. Chase, on the other hand, always fought with his zipper, before and after a mission.

"Hey Rocky! If you help me out here, I could fix your hat. Please?" said Chase.

"Sure thing. If it means good to me and you!" said Rocky.

He helped Chase put on his uniform, he zipped it up and put Chase's hat on him.

He adjusted it. Chase then proceeded to help out Rocky like he promised. He grabbed the hat and then adjusted it to his head.

"There. All is done and clear, we're ready to go!" said Chase.

Rocky agreed. They went up in the elevator and slide down the slide. They both got in Chase's police curiser.

They drove to city hall. They did make an appointment with the mayor yesterday, but sincs the town has little to no problems, she was able to quickly acceot thier appointment for today.

"Let's go little Rocky!" said Chase.

"Oh, that's becoming a thing now!" said Rocky.

Chase looked at him. Then he walked to the steps of the city hall. He entered the building. Mayor Goodway was standing in front of the door.

"Hey Chase. Quick question, why is Rocky here?" said Mayor Goodway.

"He is being my assistant for my mission today." said Chase.

"Well thats good. Here is the address to Foggy Bottoms city hall." said Mayor Goodway.

"Thanks Mayor." said Chase.

They exited the building. They entered the police crusier and headed for Foggy Bottoms, but Rocky had a question for Chase.

"Why not turn on the sirens and speed down to Foggy Bottoms?" asked Rocky.

"Technically, there is no emergency. Meaning I don't need to turn them on."

said Chase.

"I always thought that you could turn them on whenever you could." said Rocky.

"Well, if you feel like changing to a police job, you come to me and learn a few things!" said Chase.

"I think I will just stick with recycling, but thanks anyway!" said Rocky.

Rocky's POV:

Foggy bottoms is a great place, but it is constantly foggy. Ryder made a great choice when deciding against the two counties. When we were drawing near the city hall, I looked at Chase's buttons that were in the crusier. He had all kinds of gadgets and stuff. He had a button for the seat belts, a button for the hitch claw, a button for spy mode, and a button for his sirens. His headlights were already on.

"We're here!" said Chase.

"Great, but what do we do next?" asked Rocky.

"We interrogate Mayor Hummdinger!"

said Chase.

"Wait, what questions will you ask him?"

said Rocky.

"You'll see!" said Chase.

Rocky got worried. He didn't want Chase to cause trouble, we didn't want Chase to die on him. He took his side and will help him along on his journey. As they entered the building, they asked to see Mayor Hummdinger.

"Can we speak with Hummdinger? And I demand to see him now, we are under police investigation!" said Chase.

"If you are, what about your friend?" said the Receptionist.

"He is my partner, he will help me investigate!" said Chase.

Rocky was taken away when Chase said those words. He never knew that Chase was every good with words.

 _"Let them through Charlie. I have bussness with them._ " said a voice in the shadows.

Authors Note:

Please review! It helps woth the story, let me know how I am doing. You can even give me an Idea on a certain part of the story! But please, **It needs to be relivant to the story.**

~ Riddl3


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Mission Part 1

Authors note A/N:

I have to apoligize for my absence, I was sick and I had to deal with a few problems in my life. To make you and me feel special, I am making this chapter longer. And my new story will not have 3 chapters planned, 4 or 5 chapters will be planned. Thank you for maybe understanding, On with the story!

Chase walked into the office. He wasn't really as exicted as you would expect. Hummdinger is a man of suprise, and he was known as a backstabber. However, he was a little frightend at the moment. He knew something, and Chase was going to get it!

"Uh, weird question. Do you know what a Dream Connection is, Hummdinger?" asked Chase. He was assisted by Rocky, he had on a kevlar vest, it had Chase's logo on it, but you never know.

"You see, I know everything you'll say. I have created a book called, _"Shopping list for thursday."_ said Hummdinger.

"Um, that is your shopping list." said Chase.

"That is its name look. _Eggs, 2% Milk, Ground be-_ Oh you're right, sorry." said Hummdinger.

"We do not have all day!" said Chase.

"Here it is! It is called, " _Reasons For The Unexected."_ I explain everything here." said Hummdinger.

He then explains Dream connections, Highlight mode, he even explained one werid factor, _Deadly sins!_

"Do you belive the deadly sins are real?!" asked Chase.

"I do belive they exist! And I think two of them are in my office." said Hummdinger.

 ** _FBI! OPEN UP!_**

"You boys gotta go, they have been listening. Move along, go, GO!" damanded Hummdinger.

The door was knocked down and they only saw Hummdinger inside.

"Where are they!?" asked The FBI.

"Who are 'they?" asked Hummdinger.

"The deadly sins, where are they!?" asked The FBI.

"I don't know. I was talking to myself." said Hummdinger.

"Oh really?" said one of the Agents.

The agent then proceed to show him the sweaty paw tracks Chase had created. Chase never did well under pressure. He always sweated, often too much.

"Go out in the areas, they cannot be out in the open! Hummdinger, you're coming with me." Damanded one of the agents.

"Shit!" said Hummdinger.

Rocky and Chase manged to get through the area and get to the police crusier. They sped down to the hotel where ryder was finishing his unpacking from last night.

"Ryder, we have a little problem." said Rocky.

"What is it Rocky!?" asked Ryder

\- 30 minutes later -

"If you don't tell me where they are, I will torture you! And I am not afriad of some pussy!" said an agent.

"Can I ask what your name is?" said Hummdinger for the millionth time.

"Fine, my name is Agent Gibbson. And I don't like people like you!" said Gibbson.

"Now that we have that settled, what do you want with me?" asked Hummdinger.

"If you don't tell me where those sins are, you are going to receve punishment!" said Gibbson.

"What is that?" taunted Hummdinger.

Gibbson snapped his fingers and Hummdinger was hit with cloriform. He was put in an office chair and shoved in the shower, with scalding hot water pouring down on him.

"What a joke, I like hot showers!" said Hummdinger.

"Oh yeah, what about REALLY hot showers." said Gibbson.

Gibbson then proceeded to flush the toilet.

"Nice try, I do that all the time when I shower." said Hummdinger.

"Not coopertive now, are we?" said Gibbson.

Gibbson then move the nossle to cold water.

"JESUS FUCKING CRIST! THAT SO FUCKING COLD! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! cried out Hummdinger.

Gibbson switched it back to hot water.

"Where are they?" asked Gibbson.

"I am not that stupid." said Hummdinger.

"Here we go again." said Gibbson.

He turned the nossle back to cold.

\- At the Hotel -

"So, what you are saying is, the FBI is out for you two? And they want to know more about the sins? asked Ryder.

"Yes Ryder." said Rocky.

"Ok you two just go to your room and let me collect my thoughts" said Ryder.

Rocky and Chase went down to their room. Chase went to go and nap and Rocky watched TV. We deciced to watch My Name Is Earl.

" _Do good things and good things happen, do bad things and bad things happen."_

Rocky took this to note. Marshall then knocked on the door. It was 10:00 at night, so Rocky was startled.

"Rocky, Chase? Can I sleep with you guys?" asked Marshall.

"Sure Marshall." said Rocky.

He let him in and Marshall layed in "Rocky's" dog bed."

"What are you watching?" asked Marshall.

"My name is Earl? Why do you want to know?" asked Rocky.

"I got scared tonight, I felt like I was being watched." Marshall said.

Marshall was known for being scared, sometimes it was for dumb reasons. However, Rocky felt like he was being watched to. Chase then woke up.

"*Yawn* Do you guys feel, watched?" asked sleepy Chase.

"Something isn't right? We all feel watched right now." said Marshall.

"We have to go, I think they're here!" said nervous Chase.

Chase started sweating. He started running towards the lookout with Rocky and Marshall. As they were running to the lookout, the hotel was put into lockdown.

 **FBI! EVERYONE OUT OF YOUR ROOMS!**

Everyone walked out of their rooms and put their hands and paws into the air

"Where is Rocky and Chase?" said Ryder.

"They were here recently, listen boy, were you hurt at all?" asked Gibbson.

"No, why do you ask?" said Ryder.

"My boy, you have just encounter the deadly sins." said Gibbson to Ryder.

"I want every pup and dog taken out of here and into the labotory, they could be anywhere." said Gibbson.

"Where are we go-" Ryder was cut off when he was hit by cloriform, every single pup was takem into the labs' storage for dogs. They were in there, just in case one of them had slipped up information.

"Do you have any idea where they could be right now?" asked Gibbson.

"I am not going to rat out my pups like that!" said Ryder.

"Great! Scarlet we have a tiny problem!" said Gibbson.

His secretry walked in, she cuffed Ryder to the chair and bitched slapped him.

"Now, tell me where they are. And if you don't you will keep getting slapped." said Gibbson.

"They are my favorite pups, I am not telling you!" said Ryder.

He then got bitched slapped again. Ryder loved both Rocky, Chase, and Marshall, he didn't know what they were going to do to them.

-At the Lookout-

"I think they just took Ryder to their department." said Marshall.

"What do we do now Chase?" asked Rocky.

"What we are going to do, is we are going to get Ryder and the other pups back!" said Chase.

"But their department is scured by snipers and a ton of cops. We will get in trouble." troublesome Marshall said.

"I am sure Chase has a plan, you do right?" asked Rocky.

"Fellas, we are creating a plan! But first things first, we all have to drive our own vehicals. I don't have enough room for both of you." said Chase.

They both agreed and they went all went into the lookout. Chase grabbed a sheet of paper and did his best to draw out a plan.

- _To be continued -_


	8. Chapter 8: Executing The Plan Part 2

Chase had drawn a crude looking plan. It looked like a 3rd graders drawing.

"Chase, this is almost impossible to read!" Marshall said trying to read the plan.

"Hey! It isn't my fault God didn't give me thumbs." said Chase.

"Chase, watch out! The readers may have a different religion. Not to mention that I am also atheist! whispered Rocky to Chase.

"Anyway! I will go in with a disguise and distract the police. Rocky, you will grab the makeshift catapult, we might need to attack. And Marshall, you can choose to help Me, or Rocky, however, you might see some bloodshed with me." Chase explained the plan.

"I am a trained EMT, I have seen pools of blood before!" mentioned Marshall.

"I mean actual blood, not the fake blood Ryder used! This is for the Paw Patrols sake!" Chase said.

"Paw patrol is on a Roll!" Chase said trying to lighten everyone up.

"Now isn't a good time Chase!"

"What will we do after this?" asked Rocky, getting suited up.

"We will continue the search to fully control our deadly sins!" Chase mentioned the true mission.

"I have found out what my sin is by the way, Chase!" Rocky said remembering what he was going to say.

"Well, what is it?" asked both Chase and Marshall.

"Well, it may be obvious, but it is the sin Lust!" said Rocky, getting a little horny.

"We might use your lust later prisoner, right now we have to save our other members!" Chase said not wanting to do it right now.

"Yuck!" said Marshall.

"You know Marshall, I saw you hanging out with Zuma more than usual, why is that?"

Marshall just blushed and got suited up for the mission.

"Hey bud take this!" Chase said as he passed a kevlar vest to Marshall, with Rocky's logo on it.

"Is this recycled?" asked Marshall.

"Maybe, but just to be sure, don't get shot!" said Chase messing around with Marshall.

"Chase! No Marshall, it is a fresh kevlar vest! I made it, that is why my logo is on it." said Rocky, trying to clarify everything to Marshall.

Everyone was suited up! Rocky got a clocking device for everyone, he made his truck a black undercover squad car. Marshall made his fire truck into a black undercover car. And Chase made his usual police cruiser white and with lights on top.

"Lets go!" said Chase speeding down to the department.

\- Later in the Interrogation Room -

"Well son! You have gotten on my nerves too much now! You will sit here until you go crazy! And you will be only released when you tell me were they are!" said Agent Gibbson getting pissed.

"Agent Gibbson, the last thing I will do is tell you where they are! They could be coming here, or running away, I don't know!" said Ryder, still not ratting out his pups.

"Scarlet! Take him to the jail cells, but take out the bucket and replace it!"

"Yes sir!" said Scarlet.

She bitched slapped Ryder one more time, and then she threw him into the cell and took the bucket.

"You won't receive another one until later tomorrow! I guess your shit out of luck!" Scarlet said as she laughed down the hall.

"Chase, I know your coming! Harnest your power!" Ryder said to himself.

"So, what are you in here for?" said another prisoner.

\- Later, At the F.B.I. Investigations Center -

"Chase, Marshall, be careful in there! Don't die on me!" Rocky started to get worried for the two.

"Don't worry, we are equipped with tasers and 5 caliburs, will be fine!" said Chase reassuring Rocky.

"Are we gonna die Chase?". asked Marshall.

"If you trust me and Rocky, no you won't!" said Chase.

They enter the office, everyone looks in their direction. The Captain of the office asks them to walk up to his desk.

"Remember what I told you! Let me do all of the talking!" said Chase.

They walked up to the Captains desk, Chase saw a file for him and Rocky. He saw the warrant for his and Rocky's arrest.

"What are you here for?" asked the Captain, not amused that canines walked into the office.

"We are here to enter the interrogation hallways!"

"Show me both of your F.B.I passes!" said the Captain.

Chase showed him his fake F.B.I pass, and Marshall's fake F.B.I pass.

"First door on the left, if you need the bathroom, use the fire hydrant that is in the boys bathroom." said the Captain.

"Sir, yes sir!" said Chase.

The Captain looked at Chase weirdly.

"You gotta lay off the caffeine some more, Carl!" said the Captain to himself.

They entered the office and saw the secretary has sitting at her desk.

"Can we enter the area where the cells are?" asked Chase.

"Show me your passes, then I will give you the key."

Chase gave her their fake passes, she put them on the wall hooks and gave Chase and Marshall a bundle of keys.

"We will close in a half hour, so get to it!"

"Yes we will!" said Marshall.

"Hey, be quiet please. I don't want you to blow our cover!" whispered Chase as he smacked Marshall's head lightly.

"Sorry!" Marshall whispered back.

They walked down the cells, they saw a few prisoners acting like lunatics, and some were starting to sleep. They walked down to where Ryder was, and they caught his attention.

"Now they gave canines looking after me! Damn!"

"Psst, Ryder, its us! Marshall and Chase!" Marshall whispered to Ryder.

"Thats good pups, now get me out of here!" wispeared Ryder.

"Quick question, what cell block is this?" asked whispering Chase.

"It is cell block B-11, you're welcome!" said Ryder's cellmate.

"Who is that?" Marshall said, trying to rush Chase a little bit.

"I don't know who he is, but he likes to be called Shreds, but he wants to get out too! Help me and him out." said Ryder.

Chase finally unlocked the cell door and let both Ryder and Shreds out.

"Both of you be quiet, we don't want to be caught!" wispeared Chase.

"We promise!" said Ryder and Shreds.

\- Outside The Investigations Department-

"Where are they! They said they would be back quick!"

Rocky grew impatient, he turned on the car and turned on the radio.

"And today we shall play one of the most requested songs of the year! You don't know me by Ben Folds!" said the talk show host.

"This is a good song!"

I wanna ask you, do you, ever feel something, so strange-

\- Back in the halls -

The trio were very close to the side exit of the building. They were so close, but then Agent Gibbson saw all there of them and started chasing them.

"Stop where you are!" said Gibbson.

He whipped out his gun and began shooting. Marshall grabbed his taser and shot it at Gibbson.

"Lets go, we gotta move!" said Chase.

Everyone ran out the exit and ran to the parking lot where the cars were, also away from any windows. Rocky was still jamming out in his car, when suddenly Chase shoved Shreds, and Ryder in there.

"Who is that?" asked Rocky.

"I will explain later, go to the lookout, Gibbson is after us!" said Chase who ran back to his car.

Rocky, Chase, and Marshall sped down the road with their sirens on. They were speeding up to 95 miles per hour on a 60 zone. Eventually, they made it to the lookout.

"That was a quick escape!" said Rocky.

"We still are missing 3 other pups! How are we going to get the others." said Ryder.

"Guess we will have another plan, plan B!" said Chase.

"So, can I go home?" asked Shreds.

"Can you help us plan out, then I will let you go!" said Chase.

"Who is that guy anyway Chase?" asked Rocky.

"He was thrown in jail for no reason, I thought to let him out!" said Ryder.

"Hate to ruin the mood but, THE OTHERS ARE STILL IN THERE!" yelled Marshall.

"Don't worry, the Mayor might help us out!" said Rocky.

\- To be continued -


	9. Chapter 9: Making Friends, and Love

**Authors Note:** **This Chapter is short if you skip the scenes, however, I recommend that you** **read it anyway, even without the scenes**

-*WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES A MATING SCENE, SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD IF NEEDED.

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Chase, Rocky, and Ryder were all creating a plan to save the others. The prisoner Shreds gave them an idea.

"Well, if both Gibbson and Scarlet are corrupted, then why not get them in trouble with the supreme court?" recommend Shreds.

"Maybe; however the Mayor might have a good idea as well." said Chase, uncuffing Shreds.

"Do you guys have a place for me to stay awhile, I lost completely everything I owned."

said Shreds, looking at Ryder.

"The mayor could help that as well!" said Ryder calling the mayor.

Mayor Goodway answered the phone, she picked up her phone, and asked what was going on.

"Well, Chase and Rocky were having a bit of trouble with some corrupt FBI agents." said Ryder as he went into the lookout with Shreds.

Rocky, Chase, and Marshall were alone outside the lookout. Marshall decided to break the silence.

"You guys can do whatever, I am going to sleep, it has been a long day." said Marshall as he went into his black undercover firetruck.

Chase looked at Rocky, he had a grinful smile of lust.

"You know Chase, I still have alot of room in my truck, wanna have fun?" asked Rocky as he was beginning to get horny.

"The more room there is, the more easier it will be!" said Chase as they both entered the black truck.

"You want to be top this time?" asked Chase.

"Sure, but I'll get rough!" said Rocky, aroused.

"Give me all you got!" challenged Chase as he began to passionately kiss Rocky.

 **-*Warning! Mating Ahead! Skip to the next bold if needed! You have been warned*-**

Rocky was really horny now, and managed mount Chase.

"Maybe I should, get a taste real quick" said Chase as he moved down south of Rocky.

"Oh my!" said Rocky as he put his paw on the trucks wall to steady himself.

Chase licked his balls, then started moving up to Rocky's knot, he then sucked the tip.

"Don't make me cum that quick Chase!" moaned Rocky.

"Enjoy it while it lasts!" said Chase as he continued

Chase kept licking and sucking Rocky's tip, he then started sucking the length of Rocky's penis, then a little more, when suddenly Rocky thrusted really hard into Chase's mouth.

"ACK!" screamed Chase around Rocky's member and precum.

"Suck it!" said Rocky as he began thrusting in and out of Chase's mouth.

Chase just closed his eyes and kept on sucking, he liked when the knot went in his mouth, and when the tip hit the back of his throat. Eventually, Rocky couldn't handle the 3 minutes of pleasure any more.

"I am gonna cum!" moaned Rocky.

"Mymph!" Chase tried to say words, but soon cum filled up his mouth and he swallowed alot of it.

"Like the treat?" asked Rocky, teasing Chase.

"Next time, pull out sooner!" said Chase with seman dripping down from his mouth.

"Well, I don't want to fuck your asshole just yet, so give me all you got Chasey!" said Rocky moving his tail aside to show his ass, which popped more than a bubble.

"With an ass like that, how could I not fuck it!" exclaimed Chase, getting in position.

"Put it in!" said Rocky, lustfully.

Chase didn't shove it in, he teased Rocky's ass by smearing his member all over it . He had some precum show up, and it sort of wet Rocky's ass.

"I may be a little wet, but I want a shower!" teased Rocky.

"You asked for it!" said Chase as he rammed his cock in deep inside Rocky's asshole.

Rocky didn't feel pain at first, mainly because that that was their second time mating, however, Chase's dick was larger than Rocky's asshole, so it felt like it was inside his stomach.

"Oh, that feels really good Chase!" yipped Rocky, wagging his tail.

Chase made Rocky stand up on all fours, and Chase began fucking.

"You like that Rocky?" asked Chase, throbbing of lust.

"Fuck me harder Chase!" said Rocky.

Chase did as he was told, he put his lower left paw on Rocky's leg, and he grabbed Rocky's hips and shoved it in. He went faster and faster until 4 minutes later, he couldn't handle anymore.

"I am gon-gonna c-cum!" cried out Chase.

"ACK! Do it, ram it deep inside me!" said Rocky.

Chase rammed one last time before pools of cum filled Rocky's ass, they sat there for what seemed like hours. Chase was knotting Rocky for 5 whole minutes when he pulled out.

"Oh!" moaned Rocky.

 **-* End of Mating Scene, Continue with caution for another!*-**

Chase had pulled out, only to see Mr. Police Bear drenched in the pool of semen.

"Why did you take him again?" asked Chase.

"You love me, ignore it!" said Rocky as he kissed Chase's semen filled mouth.

Marshall's POV Earlier:

I woke up only to hear sounds I have heard years ago. It was weird to be awoken by that sound again, so I went to investigate. I saw Rocky's undercover truck shaking violently, so I looked inside the tinted window. All I saw was Chase using his, thingy, and doing something weird to Rocky, I ran back to my pup house to act like I was sleeping.

-Present time-

Chase and Rocky got out and started looking for others that may have heard or seen them. While Chase walked and Rocky, well Rocky limped around.

"Clear over here!" said Chase as he went back to Rocky.

"I'm good over here too!" said Rocky.

"Let's check on Marshall, I wonder how he is doing?" said Rocky as he limped to Marshall's pup house.

Rocky and Chase went over there and saw the "sleeping" pup fast 'asleep.' On the other hand, Marshall heard Chase sneeze and he got startled.

"Ah-choo!"

"Huh!"

Rocky and Chase looked back and saw Marshall awake.

"Marshall, you were up this whole time!" screamed Rocky and Chase.

"What are you talking about?" said Marshall playing dumb.

"Marshall, if you think my training doesn't teach me how to play dumb, you would be wrong." said Chase.

"Why do you think that?" Marshall said getting nervous.

"Admit the truth! Did you see me and Chase, you know, mate!" asked Rocky, wanting the truth.

"N-No!" said Marshall, stuttering.

"We will talk later, for now let's go meet with Ryder!" said Chase, a little pissed.

The trio walked into the lookout, the random coffee table had 5 pieces of paper with writing on it. Ryder was on the phone and Shreds was watching TV. Chase looked at the plans and created a mental picture.

"Looks certainly better than mine!" said Chase to himself.

Nobody noticed they walked in until Ryder got off the phone and yelled for the pups.

"Chase! Rocky! Marshall!"

"We are right here sir!" said Chase.

"Great news, the Mayor is collecting a swat team and is coming our way!" said Ryder grabbing a Kevlar vest.

"And what about me?" asked Shreds.

"Want to be the new FBI agent?" asked Ryder pulling out Shreds FBI pass.

"Hell yeah!" said Shreds.

2 minutes pass by and 5 trucks come up onto the driveway.

A heavily armored man steps out and began talking.

"I am looking for Ryder!" said a swat team Captain.

"Right here!" said Ryder, looking proud.

"The mayor would like to speak!" said the Captain opening the door.

The mayor walked out.

"Lock pursuit!" said the Mayor.

Ryder instantly knew what this meant, and went and jumped in the back of one of the Swat cars.

"You pups stay here, if we need you, I'll call you on your tags!" said Ryder as he sped away to the corrupt police department.

"Well, we are all alone!" said Marshall.

"What do we do?" asked Chase.

Rocky grew lustful, he even made it noticeable this time around.

"Maybe we can have fun in the lookout?" said Horny Rocky.

"But, we just had a session 15 minutes ago!" said Chase looking at Marshall with a confused look.

"I am ready for round 2, and for an extra addition." said Rocky as he looked at Marshall,"Chase how about a threesome".

"What is a threesome?" asked Marshall, confused.

"You'll find out soon!" said Rocky, running to the lookout.

 **-* Last Mating Scene of This Chapter, Skip to the next Bold if needed!*-**

"Why are we going into the lookout?" asked Marshall nervously.

"The lookout is better, there is more room. Trust me Marshall!" said Chase already aroused by a thought of a threesome.

"Well, where should we start?" asked Rocky lustfully.

"Well, let's give Marshall a run through of what's gonna happen." said Chase as he lied down on his back.

"Woah, what's that… red thing?" asked Marshall, surprised.

"It is called a dick, but for now, we'll call it a member." said Rocky, paw on his penis.

"Uhh, what am I supposed to do?" asked Marshall.

"Put your mouth on it! Don't worry, it doesn't taste bad." said Rocky.

"Oh, ok I trust you guys." said Marshall as he opened his mouth and shoved it down Chase's member.

He began sucking, he thought of the taste of what butterscotch candy was like. Suddenly, his Brain thought that Chase's member tasted like butterscotch.

"Keep going Marshall! I am almost there!" moaned Chase.

"Oh yeah, I am liking this!" Rocky said as he was pawing off to the scene.

Marshall didn't say anything, he kept going up and down, he was unsure what was going to happen, but he got scared when Chase moaned frantically.

"Ahh!"

Eventually, Marshall got a face full of cum. He swallowed all of Chase's semen, but some of it dropped out of his mouth.

"Oh yeah!" said Rocky as he cummed on Chase's head.

"Are you ready for the next part Marshall?" asked Chase.

"S-sure!" said Marshall, very nervously.

"Lay down for me!" said Chase as he began liking Marshall's balls.

"Mind if I go behind?" asked Rocky.

"Go ahead!" said Chase as he licked the tip of Marshall's member.

"I am unsure of this guys! Will it hurt?" said Marshall, scared.

"Don't worry, Chase isn't going to hurt you, he loves it!" said Rocky rubbing his member on Chase's ass.

"Mhm!" said Chase as he went fully down on Marshall's member.

Chase did a technique, he thought of a candy or a certain flavor of ice-cream and his Brain made anything taste like it. He thought about traditional this time and thought of vanilla. He went slowly to get all of the flavor. Eventually, Rocky inserted his member into Chase, he moaned a bit, and went in slow, gaining speed every thrust

"Chase? I have to p-pee!" said Marshall as Chase didn't move out of the way.

"Don't worry M-Marshall, C-Chase h-ha-has th-thi-this!" said Rocky as he trusted as fast as he could.

Marshall eventually had to cave in and he heard a popping sound. Not like a gun, but the sound you can make with your mouth.

"Pop!"

Chase's mouth was full, he didn't move off of Marshall's member. Instead, he let every last bit fill his mouth. He pulled out, but didn't swallow it. He thought about Rocky, he didn't care, he was going to town on his ass. As Chase slowly and eventually moved closer to Marshall, he kissed him with his semen mouth.

"Smooch!"

Rocky saw that and he almost instantly cummed into Chase's ass. He threw his knot in and sat there. Chase and Marshall however, were making out like they were on a date.

"Guys, hello? We are done here!" said Rocky.

Chase moved away from Marshall, and Rocky pulled out of Chase. Chase whimpered a bit.

"Chase, are you OK?" asked Marshall satisfied.

"Yeah I am good, but every time the knot hurts me." said Chase, in pain.

"Well, I am going to take a nap, Chase you can give him a test run." Rocky said as we winked at Chase and went to his undercover truck.

"So, are you ready Marshall?" asked Chase.

"Sure, but I don't want to get hurt."

"It is ok, I won't knot you!" said Chase as he climbed on top of Marshall.

"This feels, bad." said Marshall.

"It will feel like that every time you do it, you'll soon like it!" said Chase as his tip entered Marshall's hole.

Marshall moaned a little bit. He felt a little more go in. Chase eventually put the whole member in, but slowly.

"Does it hurt?" asked Chase.

"It did, but it feels good!" said Marshall lustfully.

"Well, I hope your ready for a ruff, ruff rescue." said Chase as he pulled out and rammed it back in.

"Ouch!" said Marshall.

Chase didn't care, he kept going faster and faster. Eventually, Marshall liked the feeling and wanted Chase to knot him.

"K-Kn-Knot me Ch-Cha-Chase!" said Marshall.

"Gotcha!" said Chase ready to blow.

They were there for 3 whole minutes, until Chase couldn't handle it anymore.

"I am g-g-gonna c-cum! said Chase.

Marshall said nothing as he felt a stream of cum go in his hole. He felt the knot go in, and all of the pleasure that happened made Marshall cum as well.

"Y-you l-like that?" said Chase panting.

"T-thanks Ch-Chase!" said Marshall as he suddenly fell asleep.

 **-* End of last Mating scene! Enjoy the rest of the Mating Chapter! *-**

"What a cute little buddy!" said Chase as he unknotted Marshall.

Chase couldn't leave Marshall in the lookout, Ryder and the rest would notice that something happened. He grabbed Marshall, but Chase had felt like he had all of the strength of the world. He grabbed Marshall, nicely, and quickly put him into his pup house. Chase also had this sudden urge of anger, he ran to the nearest forest and power punched a tree. The tree fell down without gravity helping it.

"What the hell?" said Chase looking at the destruction.


	10. Chapter 10: Learning the power

**Authors Note:** **Nothin much, school in they way a bit, enjoy the clean chapter.**

It was 2 hours after the threesome and when Ryder left. Chase had found out how to use his power, well, not all of it.

"How do I control it when I want?" Chase asked himself.

He tried to figure it out, so he ran towards his pup house and began putting things on his bulletin board.

"This is going to be awhile isn't it?" Chase said to himself.

-35 Minutes Later-

"Jesus, that took forever."

Chase had a ton of papers on his bulletin board. He had put down the route to Foggy Bottoms all the way to the investigations department. He even marked down where the lookout was.

"If I look here, I remember my sudden anger." Chase began putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Got it! Anything that gets me mad, I will gain my strength!"

Rocky listened in for 5 minutes with Chase talking to himself.

"Congrats Chase!" Rocky said scaring the hell out of Chase.

"Holy Shit! Oh, hey Rocky!"

"I saw the tree that was knocked down a few miles out from the lookout!" mentioned Rocky.

"After I was done with Marshall, I had sudden urges of anger. The tree fell down in an instant!" Chase said.

"I guess you're learning the Power!" Rocky said, happy for Chase.

"I am going to try and get it again, quick say something I will get mad about!"

"You're a fucking disappointment!" screamed Rocky.

Chase felt the anger rush through his spinal cord, through his bones, to his paws and out his mouth.

"Regret that!" said Chase as he punched Rocky so quickly, he coughed up blood.

"Calm down there!" said Rocky as a pool of blood began to form.

"Well, I have learned how to use my powers, how bout you Rocky?" asked Chase, with a little bit of rage.

"Lust really doesn't have any powers, aside from wanting more!" said Rocky as he felt chills.

Suddenly, Rocky too got angry, he got up, wiped of the blood showing no pain, and punched Chase back. Chase flew across the pup house, and out of the door into a tree that fell down instantly.

"Nice hit!" said Chase as he coughed up blood too.

Marshall watched as Rocky punched Chase into a tree. He saw the tree fall down instantly, he got worried and ran to Chase.

"Are you OK Chase?"

"Yeah, I'm good!" said Chase with blood dripping down from his mouth like the semen did.

"What happened?" asked Marshall.

"We have found how to use our powers, Marshall I recommend you goto Katie's for a bit!"

Marshall did so, and Rocky came rushing back at Chase and they were head to head.

"Wait! I think I should explain how we should use our strengths!" said Chase.

"Maybe…" said Rocky as he slapped Chase.

"Get to the lookout!" said Chase as he threw Rocky inside.

They was a stack of printer paper, unused on the random most placed coffee table. Chase grabbed the papers and put it into the random most placed printer. He began typing.

"Watcha typin in?" asked Rocky.

"I guess my will really." said Chase.

"I guess we should explain how to use our strengths!" said Rocky.

"Alright, I'll go first! Since I am a police officer, I guess I should use my random acts of anger for good! And you should too, and if not, I am beating your ass!" Chase said as he began to get angered.

"Hey, calm down! I'll cheer you up!" said Rocky as he kissed Chase passionately.

-At Katie's Clinic-

"Hey Marshall, did Ryder send you down?"

"No, Chase and Rocky did!" said Marshall bumed out.

"Well, I guess a bath should help!" said Katie as she got it ready.

"I guess it is like 5:00 anyway!" said Marshall.

-At the Brawl-

Chase and Rocky were face to face again. They thought that if they trained up their strengths, they would know how to use them and get stronger!

"You're going down loser!" said Rocky.

"I will take you down like what they did to your mother!" said Chase.

"At least I still have mine!" said Rocky.

Chase's eyes filled with fury. Rocky could literally see fire in his eyes. Chase bit extremely mad. He was pissed, way more angry than earlier.

"You'll regret that!" said Chase as 1,2,3 began punching Rocky.

Every punch that was given was very painful to Rocky. Rocky could've defended, but that would ruin the point of training.

Rocky couldn't handle it anymore and pushed Chase back. With over 72 bruses on his body, Rocky backed down from the challenge.

"No way anyone will survive that, I am surprised I am!" said Rocky, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Don't talk about my mother, then that won't happen!" mentioned Chase.

"Quick question, where did she go?" asked Rocky.

-Back at the Clinic-

Marshall was in the bath, Katie needed to scrub his puppy balls, but Marshall didn't like when he earned an erection.

"I don't know how to control it!" whined Marshall.

"It's OK Marshall, every boy goes through it. Just calm down." reassured Katie.

She scrubbed him slowly, so that he didn't need to go back to the lookout. He had cummed of pleasure.

"Great, now the tub is filled with semen Marshall!" said Katie, looking at him weirdly.

"I mean, it is the second time!" said Marshall embarrassed.

Marshall never really liked bath time because of his erections. He always rinsed himself with his fire truck.

-At The Lookout-

Chase was saddening up, he needed talked much about his mother during his time in the paw patrol. It didn't matter because Ryder called Rocky, Chase, and Marshall to goto the department, and quickly.

"I will probably explain this later Rocky, we have a mission." said Chase as he went into his cruiser.

Chase and Rocky sped down, Marshall had just finished his bath as he heard the call. He quickly ran to the lookout and drove to the department as well.

"That doesn't look to good!" said Rocky as he pulled up.

"That is one tornado!" said Chase as he glanced at Rocky.

"What's that look for?" asked Rocky, worried.

"There is one thing I learned from doing this whole entire secret mission!" said Chase.

"What's that?"

Chase had kissed Rocky quickly. They morphed into giants, on their hind paws, and had huge, red wings. They were truly the deadly sins Lust and Anger. They walked over to the tornado only to be controlled by the one and only, Din.

Chase threw Rocky, he gained the envy ability. He threw a punch a the tornado slowed down a bit.

"You ass!"

"Tag me Rocky!" said Chase as he charged into Din.

"Boom!"

Thunder cracked in the air. It began pouring down rain, the citizens watched as Rocky and Chase took down the tornado Din.

"Ahh!" said Tornado Din dying down of power.

"One, last, hit! said Chase as he threw a punch as well did Rocky.

The tornado, Din, and rain all stopped. The storm disappeared as Din fell to the ground.

"You're under arrest! You have a right to remain silent!" said a local bounty hunter.

"Thanks Chase and Rocky, you really saved the day!" said Ryder.

"Why was Din even in a tornado?" asked Chase, curious.

"Turns out he is also a deadly sin, he is the sin Envy!" said Ryder as he petted the two and drive them home.

- **Later That Evening** -

"It has been a really long day, alot of things happened, and not alot has been explained!" said Marshall.

"So where are the others?" asked Chase.

"They are all in Katie's clinic. They are being checked and staying the night, you pups should goto bed!" said Ryder as he directed them to their houses.

"Well, Rocky wanna sleep with me tonight?" asked Chase.

"I guess!" said Rocky moving a stack of papers.

"Night bud!"

"Good night Chasey!" said Rocky as he licked Chase's cheek.

The night wasn't over yet! Rocky was getting a little horny, so he sucked on chase's member, maybe twice before he fell asleep. Chase was awake the whole time, but acted if still asleep, he enjoyed every minute of it.

 **End Authors Note:** **I know alot hasn't been explained, don't worry. The continuing chapters will begin to explain a little more as time goes on, just for now, wonder if the possibilities! Maybe a child could be one of them, not going to say anything more!**


	11. Chapter 11: My Missing Child!

**_Authors Note:_**

 ** _Wow! It has almost been a whole 2 months without updating this story! My stories are gonna have a bit of a delay because of school. Don't worry, I'll try to get to it as soon as possible. I was going to update every chapter, but that will take longer than if I just make a chapter for every story over time. WANTED will be next._**

It was 10:00 at night and Chase was feeling cold. October was here, so chilly afternoons are to avail. He looked over at Rocky, sorta covered in some seed.

"Looks like you had some fun a few hours ago!" Chase thought to himself.

Chase wanted to let Marshall know what was going on, so he walked to his pup house only to hear his whimpers.

"Marshall buddy? You ok in there?" Chase asked.

"Arf! You little, I am going to kill you for what you have done!" Marshall cried out.

"Marshall, are you ok!" Chase yelled outside his pup house door.

Suddenly, Marshall woke up from his dream and heard Chase.

"Oh Shit! I was dreaming about beating Rocky's ass! I really love Chase, but he won't accept me if he is with Rocky. Maybe I should give it a few more months, maybe they will remove each other from relationship!" Marshall thought to himself.

"Hey Marshall, are you ok? I heard that you were "fighting" someone pretty bad!" Chase said through the metal door.

"Hey Chase? C-could you check me out for something, my head hurts!" Marshall asked embarrassed opening the door.

"Sure! Let's see…" Chase said as he walked in.

"Aha! It looks like a cut just a bit, does it hurt when I do that?" Chase asked when he touched the cut.

"Ouch! Don't do that!" Marshall yelled.

"Oh, sorry! Hopefully that will heal!" Chase said giggling as he was petting Marshall's head with his paw.

"Are you really sure these cuts will heal?" Marshall asked.

"Yes they should, stop worrying about it!" Chase said in a jovial manner.

"You sound happy, why is that?" Marshall asked.

"I am just glad you're alright!" Chase said, smiling.

"Aww, thanks Chase!" Marshall smiled at Chase.

"So, why are you here?" Marshall asked gleefully.

"Huh, I guess I forgot why. It will turn up!" Chase laughed it off.

I guess I should ask, why did you fight Rocky when he mentioned your mother? It got me thinking." Marshall asked, hoping to not get slammed by Chase randomly.

"Well the reason why I really don't talk about my mom. She had died when I was only 1 year old. She was part of the K9 unit and was trapped near a bomb, an...and." Chase said, hesitating.

"Oh, I didn't realise. It will be alright!" Marshall said licking Chase's cheek.

"M-Marshall!" Chase was in shock.

"Oh, heh heh. Guess I slipped!" Marshall said to Chase, embarrassed.

"Ack! It...it's all coming back to me!" Chase yelled.

Chase was thinking about the call for her duty. He thought that she was going to see her baby boy one more time, even more, if only she didn't go on duty.

"Chase, talk to me!" Marshall demanded.

Chase grew silent. Except, he wasn't. He began laughing, crying, and getting angry all at the same time. He fell to the ground with tears down his cheek, and his paw tightening and slamming the ground in anger. Marshall got worried.

"C-Chase!? No, this isn't good! Hmm…" Marshall thought.

Marshall watched Chase spin on the floor laughing hysterically, crying terribly, and slamming his fist repeatedly.

"I know what should help!" Marshall thought to grab Mr. Police Bear.

He ran to Chase's pup house. When he saw Rocky sleeping, he thought about hiding him in a ditch never to be found.

"Chase wouldn't like that, but I gotta hurry!" Marshall said to himself.

Marshall inched for the suffered bear. He saw Rocky shivering, so he pulled the blanket up on him.

"I need this for a second it's an emergency!" Marshall said silently.

"Emergen-" Rocky said out loud, talking in his sleep.

"Sorry Rocky, I gotta go Chase is in trouble!" Marshall whispers to himself and ran back to his pup house.

Chase was still sitting there on the floor spinning, crying, laughing, and punching the floor.

"HAHAHA! YOU LITTLE! WHY WOULD YOU- HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hopefully this works!" Marshall said as he threw Mr. Police Bear at Chase.

Chase looked down through his panic attack. He saw the stuffed animal and thought of the memories of Ryder and Rocky when they got the stuffie for him. All of those thoughts pushed out the one of his mother, he instantly calmed down.

"You alright!" Marshall asked.

"Y-Yeah! Marshall, sorry you have to see me like this!" Chase said with a bloody paw and a lot of tears.

"It's ok Chase, however, I am going to do something only a brother would do!" Marshall said as he hugged Chase.

It never felt so clear to Marshall that Chase's fur was soft and warm. He loved the hug, and he was there for awhile until Chase kinda pushed him off.

"That was sudden Marshall." Chase said in embarrassment.

"Sorry not sorry!" Marshall said as they both giggled.

"I never knew Marshall's fur was… soft… warm… what am I thinking!" Chase thought.

"Something, off Chase?" Marshall asked.

"N-Nothing!" Chase lied.

"Anyway, now I am interested. How did you get Mr. Police Bear?" Marshall asked

"Well, what I remember, me and Rocky went out to Adventure Bay's central. We saw a game for pups about who could run the fastest, and whoever could run faster, would win a stuffed bear. PAW Patrol existed at the time, so I was already the police pup. Me being german shepard and all, I ran faster than Rocky. When Ryder asked what I would name him, like I do for everything else, I said, 'Mr. Police Bear!' He has been my second best friend ever since!" Chase told Marshall.

"What do you mean naming everything else?" Marshall asked.

"W-well, I named pretty much everything!" Chase hesitated.

"My cruisers name is Billy, my favorite tree is named Alex, my bed's name is Sleepy, and my pup pack is named Bag. I was a pretty weird pup!" Chase said blushing a bit.

"Yeah, that's pretty weird! Who names their tree Alex? My favorite tree is named Bark. Not even joking!" Marshall said.

"Haha! Nice joke Marsh!" Chase said.

"Ch-Chase? Did you call me… Marsh?" Marshall said shocked.

"Y-Yes I did! Stop worrying." Chase yelled out of embarrassment.

Suddenly, Marshall saw a white figure run past his pup house. He noticed it and hushed Chase up.

"What's wrong Marshall?" Chase asked.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marshall hushed.

Chase saw it too. He heard a figure ask where it was and who was out there.

"Is there anyone here?"

"Hello? Who goes here at this time!" Chase said walking out of Marshall's pup house.

"Ahh! German Shepherd!" cried the figure cowering in fear.

"Woah, why are you scared of german shepherds?" Chase asked the cowering white figure.

"I-I was running away from one!" The white figure said.

"Oh, that's ironic! What is your name little guy?" Chase asked nicely.

"My name is Orion! Nice to meet you!" Orion said.

"That was one friendly introduction!" Marshall said running up to Orion.

Continue

"W-What? I-I am not blushing!" Chase sheepishly looked around.

"Ha-Ha, anyway let's go inside it is freezing out here!" Marshall said leading the trio inside his pup house.

Chase was still red, however, he looked at the temperature.

"I-I can't believe it's 50 degrees o-out here!" Chase shivered.

"Are you stuttering out if embarrassment or the freezing cold?" Marshall looked at Chase with a grin.

"Shut up!" Chase said.

"Wow, are you guys liked married?" Orion asked.

Marshall stood still, Chase looked away. They both thought of what it would be like to be together.

"No! I love someone else!" Chase said quickly.

"And who is that Chase!" Rocky said walking up to the plausible trio.

"Ahh!" Chase screamed, spooked by Rocky.

"Hehe!" Orion laughed, along with Marshall.

"I never knew our second in command was a scaredy cat!" Marshall taunted.

"Shut up! Anyway, Rocky why are you up?" Chase asked embarrassed.

"I heard this little guy asking who was out there, you were kinda loud." Rocky said looking at Orion.

"S-Sorry!" Orion looked down in embarrassment.

"That's odd, Chase and Orion are blushing." Marshall mentioned.

"Could it be some kind of coincidence?" Rocky asked.

"N-not at all!" Chase said.

"Great we are both nervous!" Orion mentioned.

"Heh, this is a weird situation Chase and Orion are in." Marshall taunted.

"I-I have a stupid thought and you two, or th-three won't like it!" Chase said stuttering

"What is it?" asked Rocky.

"Wait, what did you say?" Marshall asked.

"O-Orion before I ask my stupid thought, do you have any parents?" Chase asked.

Marshall immediately knew what Chase thought of. He looked at Chase like there was a chance Orion would say yes.

"No, why do you ask?" Orion said.

"Well, w-would you like some?" Chase looked away sheepishly at the stupid question.

"Wait what?" Rocky said confused.

"Oh, um, that was weird." Orion said.

"I think I need to sleep the rest of the night!" Chase said as he walked out of the fire pup house.

"Chase, don't be afraid to ask!" Marshall said to encourage Chase.

"Later!" Chase yelled.

"Chase! Just ask, let's see what it is." Orion said curious.

"O-Ok. Orion, how would you like me and Rocky to be your father's?" Chase said blushing.

"I would love you two to be my parents!" Orion yelled out.

"Well, guess we are gonna need to tell Ryder." Rocky mentioned.

"We can think of it tonight, I am tired anyway!" Chase said to Rocky and walked to his pup house.

"Wait, where can I sleep?" Orion asked quickly.

"Hmm… I guess you should sleep with us." Rocky said.

"We also have to figure out the German Shepard that chased you too." Chase mentioned.

"Yeah. Well, let's go to bed!" Orion said as he layed down next to Mr. Police Bear.

"That's odd, why is this stuffed animal wet?" Orion asked.

"Oh, um…, you see… we will talk about that later ok?" Chase said embarrassed.

"Heh, looks like he found out about us, but always remember, I will always love you!" Rocky said.

"I will always love you Rocky!" Chase said as he kissed Rocky and Orion.

"Goodnight guys!" Orion said.

"Goodnight buddy!" Chase and Rocky said in unison.

"Hey that is my line!" Chase yelled.

"Heh." Rocky laughed as he nuzzled Chase.

 **-Many Hours of planning and Resting-**

Chase yawned awake. He saw that Rocky, out of every pup in the area, was the only one trying to wake up.

"Morning Rocky!" Chase yelled.

"Woah, what?" Rocky asked.

"Wow Rocky!" Chase said as he kissed Rocky and looked to where Orion was sleeping.

"Where's Orion?!" Chase asked shocked.

"Dunno, he was laying on my legs." Rocky said half asleep.

"Looks like we have an early morning Amber Alert!" Chase said as his adrenaline began pumping.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	12. Chapter 12: Early morning Amber Alert P1

**Before we start, there is a mate scene. No warnings except that let's get into it!**

"Woah, Chase calm down." Rocky said.

"I am calm." Chase twitched a bit.

"You are quickly getting angry. You need to calm down." Rocky pleaded.

"You just woke up, you don't know if I am getting angry or not!" Chase started to be furious.

"Uh, guys?" Marshall said outside Chase's door.

"You need something?" Rocky asked.

"I saw Orion leave your pup house last night. I may know where he is." Marshall said through the metal door. Immediately, it flung open.

"Show us where he left. Quickly too!" Chase said holding the door up.

"You might need to follow me!" Marshall then turned around and began walking.

"Really Marsh?" Chase rolled his eyes and compiled.

"Hurry up!" Marshall said.

"If I do that, I will outrun you!" Chase mentioned.

"Oh, right!" Marshall chuckled and started running.

"What am I going to do with those two?" Rocky said to himself.

 **-5 minutes later-**

"Nnug!"

"That's the last one Ryder!" Rocky said as he said down and panted.

"Nice job Rocky, go get some water!" Ryder dismissed Rocky to his bowl.

"Man, I wonder where Chase and Marshall are?" Rocky thought. He didn't think any more than that as he was drinking some nice, refreshing water.

 **-Chase's Badge changes the scenery-**

"Orion!" Chase yelled.

"Orion? Where at you?" Marshall also yelled.

"Who is this, 'Orion' we speak of?" a random person asked.

"You see, Orion is my son-" Chase was cut of by the person.

"That pup isn't your son!" He laughed.

"B-but he is! I saw him accept Chase's offer!" Marshall said in Chase's aid.

"You two are funny pups, here let me show you my identity." The pup walked out from the dark alleyway and into the light. He was a big German Shepherd, but he was mostly black.

"What's your name?" Chase asked.

"My name. Well, I was given a name from a five year old. You see, my name is Rocket." Rocket blushed a bit.

"You act so tough, yet you fall to where everyone is!" Marshall quoted and laughed.

"Bro, stop." Chase slightly hit Marshall on the chest.

"Anyway, why do you claim to be a father to Orion?" Rocket asked Chase.

"We did last night. When we met him." Chase told.

Rocket just laughed. He wasn't interested in speaking with Chase and Marshall. He was on a different mission.

"Well, I have to go. I am on an investigation anyways." Rocket pushed them aside.

"But wait, do you at least know where he is?" Chase halted him.

He stopped in his tracks. He waited a bit and turned around.

"You know what, come to this very spot at five o'clock. I will tell you then." Rocket then walked off. Chase heard walking from the dark alley, and started walking.

"Rocket!" They both heard. He came running to a police officer.

"Oh, he is a K9 that explains it!" Chase said. They started to run back home.

"Huh, what the?" The officer was confused.

"Rocket, go get them!" He told Rocket his commands, and so, he listened.

"Chase! R-Rocket is after us now!" Marshall announced.

"J-Just keep r-running!" He panted as he ran.

"Guys! Keep running, don't worry about me. Remember what I told you!" Rocket yelled. Chase and Marshall gained a lead and ran towards the playground, to hide in slide for now.

"Rocket, you lost them. Darn, better luck next time!" The officer then walked back to the alley with Rocket.

"Oh man. It's hot in here." Marshall said right next to Chase.

"At least we don't need to conserve body heat." Chase chuckled, but when he turned his head from the window, his nose touched Marshall's nose dead on.

"Um, uh." Chase blushed.

"W-What's wrong? Oh, um… this isn't a good situation is it?" Marshall began stuttering.

"You know, Rocky isn't around and… There are no kids in the park right now." Chase rose his eyebrow multiple times.

"And?" Marshall asked.

"We have nothing to talk about. So, top or bottom?" Chase said kinky.

"Uh, hopefully this isn't what I am thinking. I would pick bottom." Marshall said.

"Good choice!" Chase then jumped on Marshall. Although being crammed in the slide, he managed to get behind Marshall.

"So, you ready buddy?" Chase said as his member grew long.

"Um… s-sure." Marshall prepared himself.

"Ok!" Chase lifted his tail and slowly inserted his tip.

"Oh man!" Marshall said. He could slowly feel Chase's member coming in.

"Oh, you like that?" Chase said as he just shoved it in.

"Ah, it's too much!" Marshall cried out in pain.

"It will only do that for awhile." Chase began thrusting.

"Uh!" Marshall moaned.

"Oh yeah!" Chase started going faster. Marshall started to grow himself.

"Harder Chase!" Marshall moaned!

"S-see. N-now y-you like i-it." Chase panted. He started going harder and faster.

"Uh! Oh yeah!" Marshall moaned.

"I-it is too much- for me- to handle!" Chase was piping up.

"Do it! C-cum!" Marshall begged.

"Ahh!" Chase came inside Marshall's hole. It filled up quickly. There was a lot, that it started coming out.

"How was that?" Chase said panting.

"T-that was g-great!" Marshall said.

"Good, b-because I need to pull out." Chase warned Marshall.

"Ow!" He cried.

"I know bud, it's ok!" Chase said as his member was close to pulling out.

"T-thanks Chase!" Marshall moaned one last time.

"No problem!" Chase chuckled and kissed Marshall on the check.

"Just don't tell Rocky. Also, we have to go. It's twelve o'clock." Chase said as he went down the slide.

"Wait for me!" Marshall also slide down and out.

 **-Police cruiser-**

"I wonder what those two are doing right now." Rocket thought.

"Hey Rocket, let's go inside!" The police officer said.

"Great. Another day to walk inside the house... alone." Rocket thought.

"Your vest can come off." The officer pulled off the vest, and put it on the counter.

"Hmm… what time is it? Oh hey, it's twelve o'clock! Almost time to meet those pups again anyway." Rocket laid on his bed and closed his eyes. He began napping about playing ball with a little boy, smiling while doing it.

"Beep, beep, beeeeeep!"

A alarm clock rang. It wasn't for the police officer, it was for Rocket.

"Ugh!" He said when he got up. He looked at the time.

"Oh jeez, it's four thirty!" Rocket ran out the doggy door and began running.

"Whatcha doin Rocket?" a cat asked.

"I will talk later Shelly." Rocket ran ahead.

"See you later!" Shelly then licked her paws.

"Weird ass cat!" He mumbled as he ran.

 **\- At the dark alley-**

"Where is he?" Marshall asked.

"Give him a minute. And besides, he said by five o'clock anyway." Suddenly, Chase heard footsteps.

"Oh, I think that's him!" Chase said.

"Ahem, hello pups!" Rocket came walking by.

"Hey… Ro-Rocket!" Marshall remembered his name.

"Yeah, that's a problem I have to. Here, I will properly introduce myself. I am Rocket, and your guy's name is?" Rocket handed out a paw.

"My name is Chase, and this is Marshall." Chase shook his paw.

"I see as I look around, you two have interesting tags. What do they do?" Rocket asked interested.

"They call our leader, or call each other if we need it. I see that we are the only pups in town that have them. Aside from the other six pups.

"Woah, wait. You have six other pups on your team?" Rocket stopped in his thoughts.

"Yes, we do. We are prepared for all kinds of missions. We have Mission Paw, Sea Patrol, Air Patrol-" Chase put a paw on Marshall's mouth.

"Shut it. A-anyway, yes we are prepared for a mission. What job do you have?" Chase asked.

"Well, what's your job?" Rocket also asked.

"K9, traffic cop, spy, royal protection." Chase said.

"I am a K9. As you saw, I had on my vest. I was a little rude to you guys earlier, it's because of… well let's not get that complicated. Anyway, follow me and I will show you Orion." Rocket began walking.

"Wait, let us catch up!" Chase yelled.

"I am walking, you can catch up to me!" Rocket said as he began to run at a slow pace.

"Hopefully he is telling the truth." Marshall said to himself as he also ran to the duo.

 **-At Rockets Neighborhood-**

"Hey Rocket, do you have a secret family or something?" Shelly asked.

"No, I will tell you later." Rocket dismissed the conversation again.

"A-choo!" Chase sneezed.

"A-are you allergic to cats?" Rocket asked.

"Um… maybe." Chase blushed a bit.

"Oh, well I guess not everyone is the same. Anyway, here we are, the shelter." Rocket showed the inconvenient doggy door.

"And Orion is held here?" Chase asked.

"Yes, somewhere. We will go in together." Rocket went in first.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Chase walked on second.

"I hope Orion is in here!" Marshall went in last.

With the trio inside, they heard other dogs barking, and cats meowing.

"I don't like this place." Chase whined.

"Shh! I know it's loud in here, but you must he quiet!" Rocket whispered.

"Oh, ok." Marshall said.

"Thanks C-Chas-choo!" Chase sneezed.

"Hey!" someone yelled.

"Uh oh." Rocket said.

 **-To be continued-**


	13. Chapter Finale Early Morning Amber Alert

**Authors Note: Ah! It's been almost 5 whole months since this story has been up! I think I should just end it for now, I have to make chapter patches soon, and don't want to have a 20 chapter long story to edit. I will make a sequel, but that may not happen in a long, long time. Until then, let's finish this story off with 2,500 words!**

" _Hey_!" They all hear.

"Uh, oh." Marshall thinks.

"Stay. Still." Rocket mumbles.

Everyone stays their ground, and wait for the guard to come.

"Damn dogs!" He says as he drifts on off to sleep.

"Whoo! That could've-" Marshall was cut off.

"You idiots, we could've been caught! It would have been nice to know that you had allergies before we came in here, ahem, Chase." Rocket chewed him out.

"Sorry Rock." Chase hung his head low.

"Ro-? Rock?!" Rocket got shocked.

"Got a problem Rocket?" Marshall asks.

"N-no, I don't. Let's just find Orion and get out of here. I think it's almost time for dinner for me anyway!" Rocket stresses.

"Alright, Marshall! Go and search the c-" Chase was silenced.

"Hide, quick!" Rocket pushes all of them into a tiny closet, and manages to close the door.

"Woah, the hell man!" Chase whispers.

"Shush! The guard is coming." Rocket covered the Dalmatian and the German Shepard's mouth.

"Alright you white mutt! We need to check for your owner." Chase had a sensation coming in.

"Arf!" Orion barked.

"Oh no, I have t-to s-sneeze!" Quickly Rocket covered Chase's nose and boogers was all over his paw.

"Aw! That's gross man." Rocket whispered.

"Shush!" Marshall announced

"Huh?" The guard turned around and started to walk towards the closest.

" _Ding_!"

"Hello? This Carol. I am calling to ask-"

The guard rushed over to the phone and answered it.

" _Carol, for the last time! Stop calling this company until you-_ " He walked out of the building, but forgot something. Orion!

He sat there hanging his head low, Chase noticed his body jolting up.

"I-is? Is he crying?" Chase asked.

"Well sure enough, he is!" Rocket noted.

"What should we do?" Marshall asked.

"Chase, you know he is your son right? Go up to him." Rocket pulled down the door handle.

"What about the guard?"

"Don't worry about him, I know that Carol girl. She is very chatty." Rocket gave Chase a smile.

"You're cute when you do that." Marshall said.

"Rocket said nothing, but he blushed.

"Can we save the flirting for later, or when I am not here?" Chase asked.

"sniffle."

"Gotta go!" Chase pushed the door open.

"That was uh… embarrassing." Rocket said.

"Well, tell me about your life." Marshall said to create a conversation.

Orion sat in the office beginning to cry. Chase approached him slowly.

"Nobody is here for me." Orion said sadly.

"Cheer up bud!" Chase suddenly spoke out.

"Huh? Chase!" Orion jumped with jovial emotions.

"Hey bud!" Chase smiled. He hugged his son.

"I missed you!" Orion squeezed tighter.

"Now, let me ask a few questions. Where did you go?" Chase asked him still in an embrace

"Sorry dad, I was just exploring and-" He stopped talking.

"Its ok, I understand. Just make sure to get one of us up. Me especially because I get up early." Chase patted him on the back and removed himself.

"Thanks for rescuing me." Orion told.

"No problem, let's go back to the gang." Chase walked back to the tiny room. He thought it would be funny if he could see Rocket's eye through the keyhole. But he saw something else.

" _You are such a kisser._ " Rocket lustfully told Marshall.

" _I just like it. Come here buddy boy!_ " Marshall threw himself into another kiss.

"Oh. My. God." Chase said quietly.

"What?" Orion asked.

"Hey, um. I will tell you later if you bark real quick." Chase asked Orion.

"Why?"

"Please do it, then I will tell you and give you my treats for the next week." Chase told him.

"Ok, alright." Orion got ready to bark.

"Ruff!"

"They're coming, quick! Back into position." Marshall said quickly. Chase gave them a minute to go back to where they were.

"Hey Chase!" Marshall quickly said.

"Hey Marsh, let's get out of here." Chase said to him like nothing happened.

"Agreed. I am hungry!" Rocket spoke.

"We know!" Chase and Marshall said in unison.

Eventually, Chase, Marshall, Rocket, and Orion escaped through the exit doggy door.

"Well that's convenient for fire safety!" Marshall chuckled.

Chase and Orion just stared him down.

"Guys, let's move! The sun is setting." Rocket told the team.

Everyone soon departured.

"Bye Rocket!" Chase yelled as he ran back into the alleyway.

" _Blip, blip._ "

"Ryder!" Marshall jumped.

"I forgot about that, damn." Chase answered as fast as possible.

" _Yes Ryder?_ " Chase got nervous.

" _Where are you guys? I am missing you and Marshall. Rocky is in his pup house wondering where Chase is._ " Ryder seemed frustrated.

" _Sorry sir, we took a stroll downtown and lost sense of time._ " Chase responded.

" _We looked everywhere and didn't see you. We called your tag and never answered until now after 30 minutes of calling._ " Ryder got mad.

" _Sir, I apologize. I took my tag off and-_ "

" _No, no sorries, no buts. I want you home, punishment will happen._ " Ryder called off.

"So, the deal isn't going to happen?" Orion asked.

"Shush." Chase silenced Orion.

"What deal? Why are you defensive?" Marshall asked.

"Nothing. Let's go before we get into deep trouble. The kinda trouble where we can't even speak unless it's a mission." Chase got even more nervous than before. He didn't want to betray Marshall, but he didn't want to lie to him either.

"No. Tell me now." Marshall stood his ground.

"Marsh, we can't do this." Chase pleaded.

"I am staying here until you tell me." Marshall demanded.

Chase now had to make a decision. Either leave Marshall and get him in worse trouble, or worse both of them. Or tell him. He couldn't speak.

"Orion? Can you at least tell me the deal since Chase won't speak." Marshall asked the white pup.

"I-I." Orion stuttered.

" _Beep!_ "

"Fuck." Chase thought.

"We have to go, sorry Marsh." Chase then ran quickly to the lookout.

"Oh no I forgot about the tracker. Let's hurry." Marshall ran too.

"Welp, I guess that's over."

 **-One quick rush to the lookout later-**

"Sorry… I… am… fin… ally." Chase was out of breath. He was panting at Ryder's impatient foot.

"You two are in big trouble. Stay here." Ryder walked off to the lookout doors.

"D-darn!" Chase panted.

"Hey sweet cheeks." Rocky called out.

"H-hey R-rocky! Sorry about wor-worrying you." Chase hung his head low as he took a breath.

"Its ok Chase. I wanted to know where is Marshall?" Rocky asked.

"He's st-still running. I kin-da just sprinted." Chase felt bad for running past Marshall and Orion.

"Well, hopefully Ryder doesn't punish you too much. Remember, since you're second in command, he might give you the worst punishment." Rocky mentioned.

"Ah great, now I am worried." Chase started panicking.

"Hey Guys!" Two pups yelled down the driveway.

"I w-wonder who that could be?" Chase said as he started to breath normally.

"Hey, it's Marshall!" Rocky said.

Chase looked up, and was instantly was happy. "Orion is here too!" Chase ran to them filled joy.

"Oh, I am sorry buddy." Chase said as he hugged his son.

"Its ok, I am just happy to see you." Orion smiled.

"Hey Rocky, what's up?" Marshall asked.

"Nothing much, but you guys better hurry back. Don't need Ryder mad again!" Rocky ran to Zuma, he was waiting for him with a frisbee.

"Right, thanks." Chase said as he walked on back to driveway.

"Make sure you save enough for Chase and Marshall." Ryder yelled as he was coming outside.

He saw Chase with his head at the ground and Marshall looking out in the field.

"Ahem." Ryder coughed.

"Oh, sorry sir!" Chase sat up and stopped kicking a rock.

"Yes Ryder?" Marshall asked.

"You two are in trouble. I don't want to do this, but I have to punish you. You two are not allowed outside of your pup houses, unless you have a bit of playtime or a mission." Ryder stood straight.

"Excuse me sir, but please explain "playtime." Chase asked.

"A certain time of the day, you get to be outside of your pup houses." Ryder answered.

"Ok." Chase looked behind him.

"Oh, who is this?" Ryder asked, as he noticed the small white pup, next to Chase.

"Oh, um…" Marshall started stuttering.

"This is going to be a while is it?" Chase said.

"Hmm… alright. I want all three of you in my office on the double." Ryder directed them towards his office.

"Yes sir." Chase said, but he wasn't as enthusiastic.

 **-One office trip-**

"Your office has changed a bit." Marshall completmented.

"I noticed you changed the tv to a flat screen now." Chase mentioned.

"You two are still in trouble. Now please explain the white pup." Ryder sat down.

"Oh ok, so one night Chase noticed I was being loud in my pup house." Marshall started.

"It was loud!" Chase interrupted.

"Hush!" Ryder silenced Chase.

"Anyway, he came in to check on me, but Chase noticed Orion over here."

"I was running from a German Shepard, but it wasn't daddy." Orion interjected.

"Da-? Wait, what? Why is he calling you dad? Chase... " Ryder glared at Chase.

"Yikes! Ok. So you know this is Orion." Chase said.

"Yes."

"Orion was a stray in the area. He doesn't exactly know where his parents are, heck, probably doesn't know them. So we took him in." Chase explained.

"Ok. That's the confusing part. Why suddenly just adopt a stray? You don't even know him on a personal level. You know what, just save it for tomorrow." Ryder wanted to go to bed.

"So… What do we do?" Chase asks.

"Just, go to your houses, I will let you know about your punishments in the morning." Ryder laid down on his bed.

Chase, the curious Shepard, looked around the room and saw Ryder's Chase slippers.

" _Psst, Marsh. Do you think it's weird he has slippers of my head?_ " Chase asked him as he started to leave.

" _Just a bit. Maybe he has slipper heads of every pup?_ " Marshall chuckled.

"Ok bud. Let's go." Chase opened the door to see the sun setting.

"Wait for me!" Orion jumped in.

"So, I am lazy and want to sleep. Orion, go over to Rocky's house and you can sleep there." Chase yawned.

"What does Rocky's pup house look like again?" Orion asked.

"Its green. You will know it when you see it. And if you don't find it go into the lookout and chill there." Chase kissed his forehead and left to his pup house.

"Wow, that's a bit rude of him. Here I will lead you to his house." Marshall told Orion.

"Thanks!" Orion smiled.

"So, how was your day?" Marshall asked leading the way.

"Interesting, Chase was my savior today." Orion replied.

"Hm, how so?" Marshall asked.

"He saved me at the shelter, don't you remember?" Orion asked.

"Oh Yeah, I remember now. I just was shocked when Rocket kissed me, that i just plain forgo-" Marshall quickly silenced himself.

"What!?" Orion yelled.

"Shhhh! Don't wake up the others!" Marshall covered his mouth.

"S-sorry." Orion said mumbled.

"Please swear to me you won't tell Chase or Rocky!" Marshall asked, blushing a little.

"Promise." Orion chuckled.

"Here is Rocky's pup house. Just knock on the door, Rocky's a light sleeper." Marshall still red.

"Um, ok." Orion began knocking.

"Alright, I am going to head to bed. See you later bud!" Marshall said as he stretched and walked off.

"Ok uncle!" Orion waited at the metal door.

"Uncle?" Marshall questioned himself. He walked off to his house thinking about it.

"Ugh, who is it?" a sleepy Rocky asked.

"It's your son. Chase said I could sleep here." Orion sat down.

"If Chase is ok with it, I am ok with it." Rocky said as he scooted over and let Orion lay down.

"This is a comfortable bed. No wonder you're restless." Orion giggled.

"I love you bud, but let's get to bed." Rocky said as he started to sleep.

"Night dad." Orion said.

"Night Orion." Rocky said as he drifted off to sleep.

 _Orion's Dream:_ _"Hello?"_ _"Anyone out there?" Orion was in a white room. Nothing was there except for him._ _"Orion."_ A voice yelled. _"Wha- who's there?"_ Suddenly, color filled the room. The ceiling has blue, the ground became green. _"Where am I?"_ Orion was petrified. He was immovable. _"Rocky…_ A pup started to form. _"Stop talking to me!"_ Another pup formed. _"You started this whole thing!"_ Chase yelled. _"But you cheated on me with Marshall."_ Rocky looked as if he'd been crying for weeks.Chase has fury in his eyes. Orion wanted to look away, but his muscles were also immovable. _"Quit lying!"_ Chase rushed towards him and pinned him on a nearby tree, choking him. _"You and Zuma had a thing for each other, and you go and claim I cheated!"_ Orion wanted to tell stop, but his gut told him to be quiet. _"You won't kill me. You may hate me, I may hate you, but you won't kill me."_ Rocky taunted. _"Stop, you're on thin ice!"_ Chase raised his paw in the air, a single claw gleaming in the light. _"Stop you two!"_ A pup yelled in the distance. _"Who is that?"_ Orion looked. He saw him too.

 **To be continued?**


End file.
